For the Love of an Angel
by Kurosu
Summary: MIMATO? MICHI? MIRA? KOUMI? JYOMI? Bits of TAKARI later. "This world didn't deserve such a heavenly being. Yes, Mimi Tachikawa was the loveliest creature I had ever laid my eyes on. She was an angel. But only if she was MY angel."
1.

IMPORTANT STUFF: Digimon does not belong to me. If you don't like Mimi, or MICHI, or MIMATO, or MIRA, then please turn back now. Yep, there's YURI in this so... Oh and I have no idea when this takes place (maybe before the second season) or if it would fit into the Digimon storyline. Oh who cares.  
  
  
"For the Love of an Angel"  
  
PART I: I Love You  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
How could I have been so blind?! Just everything about her was so perfect. Her long, cinnamon hair swaying in the wind. Her big, caramel eyes melting one's heart. Her sweet, angelic voice echoing in our heads. Her glossy, pink lips welcoming everyone with her warm smile. Her beautiful, slender body moving with every bit of grace like a dancer drifting across the floor with hardly any effort. This world didn't deserve such a heavenly being. Yes, Mimi Tachikawa was the loveliest creature I had ever laid my eyes on. She was an angel. But only if she was MY angel.  
  
Oh Mimi. She was so innocent, never noticing the loving eyes from all around her. Those eyes of brown and blue, holding more than just friendship. They wanted nothing more than to look into her own with her equal love, but only hopes and dreams ever crossed their minds. She just didn't know how much she was hurting them--us for just knowing her, for just her existence.  
  
No one could blame her. I could never blame her. She was just who she was, the sweet angel of Sincerity (or Purity). Ever since the DigiWorld, we, the Digidestined, have been good friends--the bestest of friends--but when Mimi entered our lives, nothing was ever the same again. I didn't realize then how deep she had affected me and how permanent of a place she held in my heart until a week ago when I had a talk with Taichi, my best friend since childhood.  
  
It was then that I, Sora Takenouchi, realized my strong feelings for my best girl friend and the great competition for the girl's heart. She had unknowingly captured all of our hearts with just one gaze.  
  
Seven days ago, I had just finished one of Mimi's lengthy, Saturday-shopping sprees and was very relieved to flop on my bed for some rest. I thought that I would eventually get use to the mall trips even with my athletic body, but I was totally wrong. From just looking at her delicate self, Mimi was not an athlete, but seeing her at the mall was something else.  
  
Mimi and I were best friends since the DigiWorld, and our friendship continued after that, growing stronger every day. We trusted each other with every thing, ranging from our difficult family moments to our love lives, not that we both had boyfriends or anything.  
  
I was quite surprised that Mimi, being as beautiful and sweet, never had a boyfriend. I, on the other hand, was too much of a tomboy, but when Mimi was in my life, her style brushed off onto me. I supposed it was a good thing if was going to be noticed by other guys, especially Taichi.  
  
I remembered she asked me one time if I had a crush on Taichi. I was completely dumbfounded at the unexpected question, and I must have been blushing since she giggled at my silence. I knew him since our grade school days, and thinking that there were possible feelings for him, I eventually admitted that I did like him. She tried to convince me in telling him of my feelings, but I was too stubborn to do anything about it--after all I was a girl.  
  
I rolled onto my side, recalling all those moments when Mimi attempted to get Taichi to ask me out on a date, but the idiot never got it through his head. I had to laugh at seeing her exasperated for even talking to Taichi, knowing how clueless he was when it came to girls. I didn't think he would ever see me more than just a best girl friend. He seemed to treat me like another sister.  
  
But for some reason, I was happy that he never asked me on a date. Sure, I would accept, but it would probably seem odd dating him. I wasn't really sure of my feelings for him. I certainly liked him, but were my feelings for him that of a boyfriend?  
  
I had drifted off to sleep during those thoughts, losing track of time, until the phone rang. I let it continue to ring, expecting my mother to answer it, but I was wrong. She was home when I came back from shopping, but she must have gone out now. I was sick of hearing the annoying sound and reached for my bedroom phone and answered it tiredly, "Takenouchi residence. Sora speaking."  
  
"Hey, Sora. This's Tai," the voice said.  
  
"Hey, Tai. What's up?"  
  
"Umm..." There was a short silence that followed, causing me to sit up on my bed and lean my back against the wall. "I've been thinkin' a lot lately..."  
  
"Uh, yeah, Tai," I replied stupidly. "Is something wrong?" Taichi was one of those type of people who if had any problems would just hide it behind his goofiness and carry on with life in his own crazy way. And if he was hesitating like this, any friend would have to be concerned, and that was how I felt at this moment. "You know you can always tell me, Tai."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Sora," he said. He chuckled nervously, and I could picture him rubbing the back of his head as he did so. "Aah, we and the others--ya know, the Digidestined--are really good friends." I nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see me and wondering where he was going with this. "Well, I... I just don't want to ruin the friendship, ya know."  
  
"Well, Tai," I cut in, "I really DON'T know what you mean." He wasn't making any sense from the short conversation we were having, and I guessed I was still a little tired and cranky from the unanticipated phone call.  
  
"Oh sorry." He was quiet again, probably trying to phrase the words correctly. "There's this girl..." I was a bit shocked and definitely curious. Then it hit me that maybe Mimi's pestering him on my behalf had gotten to him. My brows furrowed into worriment about this, not sure if I should be happy. But if the guy you liked had feelings for you, shouldn't you be happy too?  
  
"I really like her," he continued, "and we've been really good friends for some time. I want to ask her out, but I don't want to ruin our friendship either." It was my turn to be silent because I didn't know what to say. Was he talking about me? Every thing seemed to point to me, but then he had mentioned about the Digidestined. That definitely excluded his own sister, leaving the only other female he could possibly be talking about to be Mimi.  
  
I suddenly gasped softly, hoping Taichi wasn't talking about her. I felt a pain in my chest thinking about the two together. If the two had feelings for one another and were happy being together, then I shouldn't be jealous of my best friend. But god, it really hurt just knowing. "Sora? You still there?" he asked after the disturbing silence.  
  
"Ye-Yeah, Tai," I finally answered him. "But Tai, why are you asking me about this? Shouldn't you talk to Yamato? I mean, you're both guys. And umm, do you mind if I ask you who this girl might be?"  
  
There was a pause as he probably thought about that my last question. "If you promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"All right, I promise."  
  
"Okay." I held my breath as he confirmed my worst fears, "You know her too." The pain in my heart seemed to increase ten times as I exhaled her name, which he heard too. "Yeah, Mimi. I can't talk to Yamato 'cause... he likes her too. It'd be weird."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," I grumbled. I couldn't blame either of the two to fall for Mimi. She was a great girl, and I admit: if I was a guy, I would go for her too.  
  
"Besides, I've known you for most of my life. And since you know Mimi better than anyone, I just... ya know, want your opinion."  
  
"Uh well, Tai, I... uhh..." What the hell was I suppose to say?! Taichi, my best friend and the guy I liked, was in love--I'm not sure if it was love--but he really liked Mimi, my other best friend!  
  
The gods were pitying me or something because Taichi became frustrated, "Aawe, who am I kiddin'! How can a gorgeous girl like Mimi ever go for someone like me?!! I'm just a dumb, soccer boy! She's a princess! She deserves someone way better than me!! Man, but I just can't let her be with anyone else! It's so hard, Sora." I could almost hear his teeth grinding against each other.  
  
"I always picture her with me--day and night. I can't see her with anyone but me, but at the same time, she can do so much better. I don't know what to do, Sora. I guess I could handle it if she was with some stranger, but with Yamato..." His voice seemed to crack having said those words.  
  
"Tai," I whispered, understanding the thought of the one you love in another's arms. I knew that too well, thinking about Taichi and Mimi in each other's arms. I knew Taichi was hurting, but I was hurting more knowing all of this. I bent my legs, pulling my knees close to me, and leaned my head on top of them. My free arm wrapped aroung my legs as I felt moistness trickling down my cheeks. I wiped them away, but they just kept coming.  
  
It was then that I realized that I wasn't crying for Taichi, but for Mimi. I did like Taichi but in not the same way that I felt when I was around her. Every time I pictured Taichi with her, my mind could only focus on HER, not him. She was sweet, beautiful, and caring--every thing I wanted in a guy, but when it came to love, sex didn't matter.  
  
Every moment with her felt wonderful like I was in Heaven--I couldn't be any happier. Whenever her lovely, brown eyes looked at me, there was nothing in the world that could drag my gaze from her. My full attention was on her as if my whole world was right before me. The hugs she gave were always comforting, feeling her body against mine and always lingering there to assure myself that she was real.  
  
It did hurt when Taichi told me his feelings for her only because I now knew that my best friend was in love with the same person I loved. And the jealousy I felt, I was envious of Taichi for realizing those feelings and admitting them before I did. God, I just wished Taichi had told someone else instead, then I wouldn't have to be torn apart like this.  
  
"I HATE YOU, YAGAMI!" I yelled angrily before throwing the receiver to the opposite wall. The scene only hit me seconds later as I stared at the broken receiver on the floor. I had screamed at him out of anger, but I really didn't want to. It just happened. It just happened that everyone was falling for Mimi--MY Mimi.  
  
I grabbed my pillow and started to pour out my confused and frustrated heart. My sobbings were the only I heard as I ignored the phone ringing in the rest of the apartment. Please, just let all of this be a nightmare. I couldn't stand knowing all of this was real. And it frightened me when Mimi's own feelings came into account. How would she feel if Taichi confessed his feelings to her? Did she like him as well? Even if she didn't, did she like Yamato? Did she like Koushiro or anyone else? How would she react if I told her how I felt? What if she rejected my feelings?!  
  
I must've cried myself to sleep because the next thing I heard was the door creeking open. "Sora?" my mother's voice brought me out from my dazzled state. I looked at the doorway and saw my mother halfway in my room, and from the dimness of the hall light, the worried expression could be seen on her face.  
  
"Yes, mom?" I answered sleepily.  
  
"Sora, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired."  
  
Luckily, she bought the excuse. "Okay. Well, Mimi's here to see you." When I heard that beautiful name, I practically bolted up in a sitting position, causing my mother to wonder about my strange behaviors.  
  
"Sora-chan?" Mimi's voice seemed to sang out to me. My mother opened the door wider, letting Mimi come into my view.  
  
"I'll get dinner ready," my mother announced. "I hope you'll stay for dinner, Mimi."  
  
"If it's not a bother," she said. The two seemed to have decided without any of my input into it. It was always nice to have Mimi over for dinner, but I was hoping not to see her for a few days until I could get my feelings straightened out--or at least figure out how to deal with it without her noticing, but I was sure that was too late.  
  
"It's nice to have company over," she smiled and left Mimi to enter my room. The setting was inappropriate in the dark, so I stood up and walked over to my desk lamp and turned it on. I kept my eyes away from Mimi as I noticed she took a seat on my bed.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sora-chan?" she asked.  
  
"No," I replied, distracting myself by moving the books on my desk around to appear like I was straightening things out. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Tai called me." Oh god, the possibility of Taichi calling Mimi had not occur to me, but he was too stupid--I'm sorry to say--to figure any thing out from our conversation. (Oh I have nothing against Tai-chan--I love him too!) "He told me..." My heart suddenly felt heavy, and my legs felt numb like they were about to collapse on me. "... you sounded upset, yelling at him. I was so shocked when he said that and just couldn't believe it, but this was Tai after all..."  
  
I frowned a bit and then eased my facial muscles, realizing that he hadn't told her of his feelings yet. Being the Digidestined of Courage, he sure lacked it right now. "Yeah, Tai can be a pain," I laughed, changing the mood. I turned around and saw her confused face. "He kinda called me at one of my not-so-good times. You know, a girl needs her beauty rest."  
  
Her confusion subsided as she nodded slowly, somewhat uncertain of my outburst of laughter. Suddenly she threw her arms around my neck, giving me one of her warm hugs. "Oh Sora-chan, I'm just glad you're okay. I just hate it when you're feeling down--it's just not you, ya know!"  
  
I sighed inwardly, wrapping my arms around her back, and thought about how I had always took advantage of her hugs when she meant so much to me. But how could I tell her about those strong feelings? She would probably mistaken them as sisterly love, but it wasn't that.  
  
Why didn't I just see the signs earlier?! All those times at the mall with her, scouting for cute guys. 'How 'bout him, Sora-chan?' she would ask, pointing to some random guy. 'He has nice eyes. Ooh, and his lips look delicious,' she giggled. I just shrugged, thinking that he wasn't my type. She just assumed I was hooked on Taichi and teased me about it.  
  
Whenever guys came up to us, usually flirting with her, I was always envious at how guys easily flocked to her, not thinking then that I was really jealous of those guys. If I had known then, I could probably tell her more easily than now, not after knowing about Taichi and Yamato liking her too. There was a possible chance she could learn to love me then too, but god, it was too late.  
  
I just wanted her to look at me with those loving eyes that she always gave to those guys. Why couldn't she just see me like that?! I could just easily whisper those three words in her ear right now, but I was too scared.  
  
I really wondered about myself deserving the Crest of Love when Mimi was a better candidate for it. And yet, being the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity, Mimi represented the truth. She held the answer to my love for her, and that was what I feared. If the truth was rejection, then my Crest would be nothing if it was only one-sided. I just couldn't risk our friendship--like Taichi had brought up--but I also couldn't risk my heart getting hurt either. I couldn't bear it, but then I would never know if I didn't tell her.  
  
It seemed like eons with her in my arms until she pulled apart from me, smiling warmly. "Let's go help your mom with dinner," she chirped. I nodded, and she held my wrist and started to pull me along. During the short trip to the kitchen, my fingers found its way to her hand and entwined it with her own. I was content that I held her dainty hand for a few seconds. She didn't seem to mind nor noticed.  
  
Some time during our meal, Mimi asked me if I wanted to go over to the Yagami house since Taichi had invited the Digidestined for a small get-together. I wasn't so sure, but she was ecstatic about the event. I was somewhat in my own world, enjoying the dinner with my mother and Mimi--like we were a family--and only got bits and pieces of what Taichi and Mimi talked about.  
  
My mother had already given me permission to attend, and I guess I should if I didn't want Mimi to be stuck with Taichi, Yamato, and Koushiro. I didn't know if it was unfortunate for Jyou to be away for the weekend, but I think the less of them for competition, the better. Okay, I was beginning to sound possessive, but I just couldn't help it when it came to Mimi. I didn't think I could share her with the others any longer, and I was sure I would eventually snap like I did with Taichi.  
  
  
NEXT PART, "I Want You."   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I uploaded this again, putting one character's POV in one part so it will be easier to deal with. I finally have it planned out, and this story will have 8 parts for the 8 different perspectives.  
  
And I like this title better too. Umm, heh so MoongChi&Tai won't think it's a medieval fic. [winks] =^.^=  
  
K-chan  
Pseudo-Princess & Goddess-in-Training  
Royal Prism (http://royalprism.net) 


	2. I Want You

IMPORTANT STUFF: Digimon does not belong to me. If you don't like Mimi, or MICHI, or MIMATO, or MIRA, then please turn back now. Yep, there's YURI in this so...  
  
Okay, this story doesn't follow any Digimon plotline, so it's an AU! I don't care anyway 'cause I'm not fond of the conclusion to the series. (That, and I'm kinda moody now. So bleh!)  
  
  
"For the Love of an Angel"  
  
PART II: I Want You  
  
written by K-chan  
  
  
"Bye, dad! Mom!" I said with a wave, watching my parents walk down the hallway from our apartment. When they were out of sight, I closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh. It was great my parents were out the evening, but I didn't expect my sister to mess up my plans.  
  
"Tai!" Hikari called me from the kitchen. I guessed I should comply and see what she wanted.  
  
Earlier today, I called Mimi right after my talk with Sora abruptly ended with her screaming her hatred for me. I was left speechless, yet I called her place again to question her, but she didn't pick up. I hadn't a clue to why she was acting that way, but I knew Mimi could probably tell me since the two were best girl friends.  
  
When I talked to Mimi, I only told her that last part of my conversation with Sora. I was still nervous about telling her about my feelings. If only I knew that she felt the same way--even if it was just a little bit--I could tell her. She was such a wonderful person, not to mention beautiful.  
  
Even before the DigiWorld, I always had a crush on Mimi. I didn't know her until second grade, and even then she stood out from all the other girls. Being the immature boy that I was then, I couldn't let anyone know of my crush on her--not even Sora knew--so I would always pick on her. The teasings continued into the DigiWorld as well. By the time our adventure was over, my crush had turned out to be more than what it started to be.  
  
I wasn't sure if this was all love, but I really cared for Mimi--a lot. Yet at the same time, it also hurt because I knew that one of my best friends also liked her. How did I know? We were just hanging out one time, just the two of us, when I absentmindedly asked aloud, "So whacha think of Mimi?"  
  
For a few seconds, I didn't get an answer, so I looked over to him and saw a questioning look in his eyes. There was also something in the blue pair that I thought could've been fear. I laughed nervously, "Ha, just wonderin' 'cause she's changed a lot since the DigiWorld, don't ja think?"  
  
"Yeah, she's better," he said, looking away, but I could see the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks. I turned my head away, slouching my body forward, and thought about Yamato's simple answer. He probably wondered why I had asked such a question, but I thought more about that look of fear.  
  
After that incident, I began to notice how he kept his distance from us again--like when we first met in the DigiWorld--mostly Mimi in particular. Every time Mimi would go near him, asking why he was by himself, he would be mean to her, pushing her away, but she didn't back away from him and would usually pull him back over to us. When that happened, I felt envious of him, being so close to her, touching her. On several occasions, our eyes met without Mimi noticing what was going, but we both knew that the other liked her very much. What were we suppose to do about these feelings when we didn't want to hurt each other and ruin our precious friendship?  
  
"At least you could help me with the food!" I heard my sister tell me. She was glaring at me for standing there like a statue and doing nothing to help with our get-together, but I should be the one glaring at her. It was my idea--wait, it was really hers, but right after I had asked Mimi to come over to watch some movies. Hikari had to interrupt with her idea to invite the Digidestined over, and Mimi agreed with her.  
  
So here we were, getting the place ready for all our friends over and ruining a possible chance to be with Mimi alone. Maybe it was better this way, and I wouldn't have to feel guilty, knowing how Yamato felt too.  
  
Too bad Jyou was out of town. Hikari had called Takeru's place but found out that he was spending the weekend at Yamato's, so it made things easier by calling there and getting the two over here. Koushiro wasn't planning much tonight, so he was coming over. After the phone incident with Sora, Mimi said she would see what was wrong and if everything was all right, then she would get Sora to come too.  
  
I hoped Sora was all right, but I still didn't know why she was angry at me all of a sudden. She was my best friend after all, and I thought that she could help me with Mimi since they were really close like sisters. I just couldn't figure out why. Then there were all those times Mimi bugged me about what I thought about Sora, and I had always answered that she was a great friend. She would then give me this sly look, followed by, "Just FRIENDS?"  
  
I nodded, looking confused, "Yeah, friends. Why ja ask?"  
  
From the cluelessness on my face, she sighed, turning away. "I give up," I heard her mumble, returning to Sora. For some reason, Sora was wearing a relieved smile and laughed at Mimi. I shrugged it off, thinking it was something between girls.  
  
"I GOT IT!!" I shouted, stumbling out of the kitchen towards the front door. I wanted to answer the door just in case it was Mimi. I did, but it only turned out to be Yamato and Takeru. "Hey, guys. Come on in." I stood aside and let them in.  
  
"Who is it, Tai?!" my sister asked, still in the kitchen. I told her, and then Takeru added his greeting and walked into the kitchen. The boy acted like it was his own home, but I couldn't blame him. He and Hikari hung out together a lot--if he wasn't here, then the two would be over at his place. Anyone could see they were best buds, and I'd hate to think of something more in the future. The things Mimi comes up with, always saying how cute they were together. Okay, they were cute together, but this was my little sister here!  
  
I closed the doors and then followed Yamato into the living room. He sat down on the floor where I had been in the middle of choosing the first movie of the evening. He was going through the videos like he did with a bottle of hair gel every day--maybe two the most! "Man Tai, you invited us over here to see THESE?" he groaned.  
  
I glared at his back and then smiled with my little retort. "Oh sorry, Yama-chan, I forgot you're dateless every weekend, so you comfort yourself with videos and a tub of chocolate ice cream."  
  
He whirled his head around with his sapphire eyes piercing at me, and I only smiled at him. "Oh you're talkin' 'bout yourself again," he said calmly, getting up. Then he noticed the Playstation system in the corner and smiled. "How 'bout a game before the others show up," he said it more like a statement.  
  
Seeing that mischievous tint in his eyes, I knew it was a challenge, and when my opponent was Yamato, I never backed down. "YOU'RE ON!" It didn't take a minute for me to set things up, and we were on our way to beating each other down through video games. Since he was the challenger, I let him choose the game.  
  
It started out with a fighting one, and we were both into the game that I didn't notice that we had an audience until I heard Mimi's voice, "Ooh, how can you guys play something like that? It's so gruesome!"  
  
She definitely got my attention and Yamato's too since we both turned to look at her. "Hey Mimi!" I greeted. "When did you get here?" I faintly heard Yamato's voice greeting her too, but I was too focused on her. She had on a pink dress with a length that stopped above her knees and wore a red, long-sleeve shirt over it with its ends tied into a knot just below her chest. (It's something close to what Aeris from FF7 wears--I'll draw a picture of Mimi in it later.) Some of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail while the others curled around her.  
  
"Hello?! Mimi to Tai!" she said, and then I realized she was waving her hand in front of my face. I was such an idiot staring at her like that, probably drooling a puddle around me now. I just hoped no one caught on. I glanced over at Yamato who seemed to be in a daze like I was.  
  
I looked back at her and smiled goofily, "What was that Mimi?" Over to the side, I saw Hikari and Takeru giggling in the corner and whispering about something.  
  
"We just got here," Koushiro informed me, seemingly oblivious of situation which I was grateful for. He appeared more interested in what Yamato and I were playing. "Tai, if you're not going to play, do you mind if I try it out?" I shook my head as he sat down next to me, and I handed him the controller.  
  
"C'mon Tai, we need to talk." Mimi grabbed my wrist and pulled from the floor towards Sora, who I finally noticed in the back. "It'll be okay, Sora-chan," she said as we passed by her, heading towards the kitchen. I gave my best friend a welcoming smile, and she returned it with a weak one of her own. It was strange because she didn't seem like herself. I pouted inwardly when Mimi let my wrist go, and I followed her. I glanced back at Sora worriedly and saw that she watched us carefully with frustration behind her brown eyes.  
  
"Hey Mimi," I said when I entered the kitchen after her, "I'm worried 'bout Sora. Is she okay?"  
  
She followed my gaze back into the other room, where everyone was either seated on the floor or couch, taking turns at the video game. "I'm worried about her too," she said quietly, and I turned my attention back to her. She leaned her back against the counter, looking at the floor with concern. I walked over to her and placed my hand gently on her back to console her. "She told me she was fine, but just looking into her eyes, I know there's something wrong. She's hiding something from me, and I'm suppose to be her best friend." She looked up at me and flushed, "Oh sorry, Tai, I mean best GIRL friend."  
  
I chuckled at her insight. "But you two are pretty close, ya know. She's closer to you than me 'cause I'm a guy." She nodded. I joined her against the counter with my arm now resting on the top just behind her back. I smiled, happy that I was this close to her and my arm was just around her petite body. "I just don't know what I did wrong."  
  
She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in total confusion.  
  
She pulled away and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you care for her SO much, then why don't you tell her that?!"  
  
"She knows that--I mean we ARE friends."  
  
She shook her head. "Is that all you see her as? Have you ever thought of being more?"  
  
"What?" I said stupidly, having heard the first time. I was trying to take in her words and meaning. I wished she was saying this on her behalf, but we were talking about Sora at the moment. I shook my head for a few moments, piecing it all together. Was that why Sora was looking at me oddly? Did she like me more than a friend? Was that why she couldn't tell Mimi? Did she know that I liked Mimi instead and didn't want to hurt her?  
  
My brain was racked with all these questions, and I could feel a headached coming on. "Tai, are you okay?" Mimi asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. It surprised me when I put my hand on hers, gazing into her beautiful, hazel eyes.  
  
"Mimi, I," I started, squeezing her hand within mine. Her eyes widened, and she pulled her hand back just from that single action. She looked away, but I could see it in her eyes that she knew and that she feared for our friendship with Sora. I wanted to reach out to her and hold her in my arms, telling her she shouldn't be but afraid.  
  
I was about to say something, but she looked up at me with a bright yet nervous smile. "We better get back to the others. I'm sure they're sick of playing that barbaric game." I only nodded and followed her out. Now I wished the others weren't here, so I could finish what started in the kitchen. It had been a perfect time to tell her how I felt, but then it was also bad timing with our friends here.  
  
We returned to the others just as Hikari announced, "I'm not planning to watch you play all night." She stalked over to the videos and browsed through them.  
  
"Don't ask Yama-chan for his opinion," I laughed, "He'll turn down every single one just 'cause he's seen them all." Yamato rolled his eyes and sat back, leaning against one end of the couch. Koushiro was already at the other end while Takeru was on the couch. Sora was standing behind him, glancing over at Mimi and I. When my eyes met her, she quickly turned back to the television.  
  
I didn't realize that Mimi saw the exchange until she grabbed Sora's arm and seated her in the love seat. She then took me and placed me next to Sora. The two of us were too stunned to say a word, and from the looks on everyone else's face, they were too. Mimi smiled as if the kitchen incident hadn't occurred. "Now be good, you too." She walked over to the couch Takeru was seating on and sat down at the end close to Yamato, who glanced up at her and smiled faintly. No one noticed that smile except me, and I wished I was where he was right now.  
  
"So what are we watching?" Mimi inquired as she leaned forward, looking towards Hikari and the videos. Koushiro and Takeru volunteered to get the movie snacks from the kitchen for the rest of us.  
  
"How 'bout romance?!" my sister chirped. Yamato and I simultaneously groaned at the suggestion only to receive a glare from Mimi and Hikari.  
  
"How 'bout romance AND action," I said hopefully appeasing the girls. We saw Hikari smiled, taking a video out of its case and popping it into the VCR. I wasn't sure if I should worry about what she had chosen or not, but Takeru came back with an armful of sodas and handed one to each of us. There were several bowls of chips and popcorn around us as well as sweets, especially for Mimi because I knew she had a sweet tooth.  
  
Since Sora and I had the love seat--with me wishing Mimi was next to me instead--Koushiro and Takeru took floor to get better seats while my sister dimmed the lights before joining Mimi comfortably on the couch. The two were discussing something in whispers, but I knew they were talking about the movie when their eyes glance at the television screen.  
  
I looked over to Sora and noticed that she wore a trouble expression on her face as she stared at Mimi. I sensed that she knew something about Mimi and was feeling bad for it. I wondered if she felt terrible for sitting next to me because Mimi liked me? If Mimi liked me and I liked her, then that would be great! But if Sora like me too, and she and Mimi were best friends, liking the same guy... then that's the worst thing to happen between friends. This really sucked.  
  
"Tai," I heard Sora called me quietly. The others were deep in their conversations before the actual movie began. I turned to her, but she didn't look at me. "I'm sorry 'bout earlier today. I didn't mean to yell at you... I was just in a cranky mood, ya know."  
  
"Hey, no problem, Sora," I said. "I shouldn't have troubled you anyway."  
  
"No," she interjected quickly and finally directed her eyes at me. Even lacking in light, I could see there was something in her eyes that bothered me. If she liked me, then she didn't show it in the way she looked at me nor the tone of her voice. She seemed calm as if she was holding back. "No, Tai. I'm glad you told me," she continued, turning her gaze to the television, "At least I know now."  
  
"What? But I don't," I said a little too loud. Hikari demanded that I hushed up as the movie started. Sora didn't say anymore, so I turned my attention to the movie, still wondering what was going on in Sora's mind.  
  
  
NEXT PART, "I Kiss You."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Two down and six to go. I will definitely finish this some time soon. I'm planning to get the next part out in a few days.  
  
If you're wondering why it sucks, it's 'cause this is my second yuri that I'm writing. (My first one deals with a SM/Utena crossover, but I just haven't gotten around to posting it up yet.) I usually don't write yuri nor yaoi for that matter, but I thought I should take a shot with a Digimon one. And I'm not good with first person POV either. But I do hope that you're enjoying this.  
  
Oh and as for "Digital Revolution" since Asuka-san brought that up, I'm working on episode 3 along with this. (That series won't be complete any time soon.) The semester's over and I'm just waiting for a freakin' place to call me back for a job, so I'll be doing a lot of writing (if I'm in the mood). =^.^=  
  
K-chan  
Pseudo-Princess & Goddess-in-Training  
Royal Prism (http://royalprism.net)  
  
  
  
Mira: Hi, I'm Mira Bombei--not the MIRA (Mimi & Sora) fic! Please.  
  
SD-K-chan: [somewhat annoyed] Hurry it up, Mii-chan.  
  
Mira: Oh well, I just wanted to say "hi" to everyone. I guess you could say I'm K-chan's editor or something.  
  
K-chan: [shrugs] Whatever. You're hardly around to do any editing with all those missions they send you on.  
  
Mira: [looks thoughtful] True, but I'm here anyway. [waving]  
  
SD-K-chan: [sighs] Ja. [drags a smiling SD-Mira who's still waving away] 


End file.
